Miracles
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: And she asked him one day, Sesshomaru, do you believe in Miracles? Sess X Kag


**Miracles**

_©Copyright 2006._

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Chapter 1: Never thought..._

_

* * *

  
_

Kagome stood on her balcony, arms crossed behind her back and was leaning against the window frame. She watched the sun fall over the horizon, sending off shades of reds and gold's reminding her of someone. She pulled the red chopsticks out of her waist-length black hair, letting it fly freely in the wind and closed her eyes when the wind picked up speed.  
She was wearing a gold embroidered red silk kimono with pink sakura blossoms and green ivy. Tiny red silk slippers completed her look and she smiled thinking of her good fortune and promising future.

After a hard and gruesome battle with Naraku, the Shikon had been completed and was now gone forever this time. Naraku had been destroyed, along with his other evil minions. Kagura and Kanna had gotten their hearts back and now lived in a village near the northern lands…and Kagura mated happily to a demon from that village even though Kagome knew she had a 'thing' for Sesshomaru and she laughed softly.

Kagome had wished Kikyo back for Inuyasha with no regrets that he never loved **HER**_. 'because that's just selfless old me.'_ she thought wryly. Sighing she knew it was for the best anyway.  
Sango and Miroku were now married and already had two children, twin boys. Smirking she thought _'What WILL the world do now...two more Miroku's..'_

She now lived in the past permanently, but she went to visit her family once in a while, after all she had made a wish on the jewel too. Her grandfather didn't need to come up with 'sudden created illnesses' for her now. They had told everyone that Kagome was off studying history in America.

And what was she doing now? She was Sesshomaru's mate, Lady of the western lands. Surprisingly enough, everyone had been okay with it, exceptInuyasha. _'So typical.'_ Even though the baka had Kikyo back too. He just felt like Kagome was his property….

He'd told her that he never wanted to see her again for betraying him. She frowned and thought it was very selfish of him...after all he did have the love of his life back, soul and all. _'So why couldn't I love someone else?'_ Who was he...Her keeper? She walked closer to the balcony, and sat down at the edge, looking down. How she and Sesshomaru had come to be together was a story in itself.

_-FLASHBACK- (a couple of months ago after the battle)_

_She'd been sitting alone at the hotspring, looking down at the reflection in the water, it was of the crescent moon. She didn't feel like doing anything, she just sat there, and even Inuyasha didn't come looking for her...he had Kikyo._

_She was about to get up and go back to camp when she heard a voice behind her, his voice. "It is not safe for you to be alone Kagome, a demon might come and hurt you." She grinned and looked up into his honey-gold eyes._

_"And just how long have you been watching me Sesshomaru?"Kagome asked him. _

_There was no response. He walked up to her as she slowly stood up._

_"So anyway, what have you been up to since I last saw you? Which was what...A week ago? What do you really do anyways? Most of the time I see you killing and threatening people.." She trailed off and looked at him suspiciously. _

_"What are you doing__**HERE**__today? If you've come to say goodbye then say it now, because I plan to go back to my world, forever." Still looking at him with a confused expression and at his silence, she said "Sessha..." she was cut off by him_

_"You can't leave...__**this Sesshomaru**__." he said and with that he kissed her._

_She muffled something incoherent, but he just chuckled at her attempt. Finally breaking apart, she gasped for air. "So you kissed me....which tells me what?" _

_He looked at her with innocent eyes. "Which means this Sesshomaru wants you as his mate of course."_

_**'GAH?'**__She thought, mind spinning out of control. 'Holy...S...did he really say that? this must be a dream...a really strange, cruel, vile one too.' and she pinched herself repeatedly. "Kagome? why are you hurting yourself?" and caught her hand with his. "You're nerves seem a bit frazzled, here let me help." He rubbed her shoulders and her jaw hit the floor. She looked into his eyes and decided to take a chance, one chance that maybe...maybe he spoke the truth, and a chance is what anyone could ask for._

_"Sesshomaru?" she started._

_"Hmmm..." He said trying to rub her lower back, making her shiver. "Do you believe in miracles?" He stopped, causing her to turn around. He stared intently into her large, blue eyes and thought about his past._

_"I didn't think I ever would...but I do now." Then mischievously he said "So you want to be my mate?"Kagome looked at him, not moving a muscle. _

_tick-tock-tick-tock….minutes went by and then she said poking him, "And what will you do if I say no mister?" of course she was just teasing him but what he said she did not expect. _

_He grinned and said "Then dear Kagome, I'll throw you over my shoulder and haul you home anyway."_

_She rolled her eyes "So much for you being Mr. Romance."_

_"So Kagome yes or no?" she hugged him and said "Of course it's a yes! And if this a cruel dream then I'll still come after you, in real life too!" Which made him smirk._

_"ah did you know you have such a sexy smirk Sesshomaru?" Kagome said dramatically._

_"Oh really?" he said and lifted her in his arms._

_- END FLASHBACK-_

Kagome continued to watch the scene down below looking at the new palace guards, all new and were being trained to fight. Ladies of the court were talking amongst themselves, _'Possibly gossip.'_ Kagome thought, shaking her head. She always stayed away from the nosy ladies of the court and their lies. Her personal maid Mai, who Kagome had given the day off was now watching Rin. Rin was running around Jaken who was covered with flowers and was muttering something about evil children. She laughed knowing some things would never change.

"And what is so funny dear? I have been looking for you, Mai told me that you had given her the day off." Slowly she turned around and said "Yes Sesshomaru, I wanted to be alone."

"How about alone...with me?" he said.

She rolled her eyes and said "Oh yes, O great one that would be nice, and so would a hot, steamy dip in the hotspring with you." Grinning at his expression.

Suddenly he looked at her like he'd seen her for the first time and narrowed his eyes. "Kagome! I don't think you should be standing out here in this kind of weather. You could fall, get seriously ill, and what if you fall and hurt yourself...leaning over the balcony like that...especially in your condition." He took her by the arms and marched her inside.

"Oh Sesshomaru dear, relax, I'm pregnant, not broken. I won't break, and I won't disappear before your very eyes, promise." He grumbled something about mates and didn't look convinced.

Then he looked at her slyly, "So you won't break huh?" She suddenly looked up at the wicked gleam in his eyes and she took a few steps back, saying "Uh Sesshomaru?" He walked closer and tossed her over his shoulder. "Hey!" She squealed.

"And you said you won't disappear..." He said to himself thoughtfully, ignoring her protest of being hauled like a potato sack. He walked back outside and over to their hotspring, looking at her horrified face. "You wouldn't dare!" She said glaring at him.

"You're right Kagome... this Sesshomaru wouldn't dare **throw **you in...but you said so yourself, a dip in the hotspring with me would be nice." She shrieked as he gently dropped her into the spring...chuckling. Kagome glared at him as she spat out water but didn't look too threatening as she was now drenched with water, her perfect hair-do clinging to her, and her clothes sticking to her like a second skin.

"Sesshomaru! How could you! You…wait what are you doing?" Kagome said pointing at him as he started undressing.

"You did say a dip in the hotspring with this Sesshomaru would be nice…" he said as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review!_


End file.
